Lyoko Point
Lyoko Point(s) are currency that can be earned in the Code Lyoko Social game. Use of Lyoko Points Lyoko Points are usually purchased by spending Facebook credits. They may also be earned by taking surveys, making purchases, or answering questions. But they are rare & hard to come so save up until you find something worth using it on. Ask higher level friends what they use their LP for, but depending on how often you play or how much you're willing to pay (or save), it's always good to support any game for new content. They may be used for the following: - In the shop, you can also use them to buy items. Most are not recommended unless your speed leveling, desire to win some loot, prefer to have a boost in Lyoko League or have a boost in a solo or group battle to get "3* 'or Perfects": *'Energy'' -'' Purchase boosts that will add to your energy. These are one use items that are stored in the inventory until the player chooses to use them. They include energy for your vehicles and energy for doing actions. *'Caracs' - Caracs are boosts that a player may use to increase their stats temporarily. Possible boosts may increase force, speed, or life. Each carac has a certain percentage that they will boost; each one is only temporary'.' *'Analysis' -'' Though not items for analyses, these items fall under two categories. **Experience Boosts'' -'' Experience boosts will increase the amount of experience gained for the next ten battles after being used. **Power Items'' - There are two power items, Power Boost and Power Reset. Power Boost will increase the power of the unlocked powers by one for the next three battles after being used. Power Reset, though pricey, will allow the player to choose their powers again. *'Special' -'' Special items fall under two categories: Lyoko Radars and Analyzers. (Radars are good choices). **Lyoko Radar -'' Lyoko radars increase the chance of receiving loot for the next ten battles after being used. **''Analysis -'' Use to redeem five free analyses. These are used in combat to analyze the chance of being victorious in a battle. - Besides these, they can also be used for the following. (But again, it's recommended to save up instead): *'Character classes '- Buy another class. [Note A: '2nd class are 15 LP for Ninja and Feline, and 20 LP for the others. 3rd - 5th class are raised to 60 LP and higher afterward.] Discounts can apply to make these cheaper (by like 20%). '''Note B: '''It's recommended to wait as you can get these for free after you finish each character's playthrough or just keep to buying one other class. (Usually it's the Feline & Ninja classes that are reduced, as you can get Odd & Yumi in your team relatively early.) *'Character Costumes - 'You get the Season 4 costumes by default. You have the option to pay for Seasons 1-3 or for Evolution (S5) for each character. They provide no benefits and are merely cosmetic changes. *'Character Hair Color - 'Besides the hair color options given, there are four other options for hair color. Only Aelita is given pink though. They provide no benefits and are merely cosmetic changes. *'Equipment'' -'' Purchase special equipment to aid you more in combat. Equipment purchased by Lyoko Points tend to have better stats & higher % effeects than other equipment at the same level, bjut not always. *'Ability choices level-ups - '''Pick a new ability option from the two offered for 2 LP or reset them all for 3 LP. *'Revirtualization - 10 LP: Allows you to bring back a previously used ally in battle without having to wait fpr 24 hr period. LP needed may be reduced to 1-9 LP depending on the amount needed left on the timer. (It's advised to just add more friends though as the cost outweighs the benefits here unless you have few strong friends who play.) *'Analysis - ' You can pay 1 LP in Lyoko League to analyize a combat there. Earning Lyoko Points There are four key ways to earning Lyoko Points: playing consecutively for five days, purchasing them with Facebook credits, or earning them for free by answering surveys, questions, or purchasing items. *'''Playing consecutively for five days. Every day a player logs in, they will receive a bonus of experience or more energy they can use. However, upon the fifth day that they have consecutively logged in, they will receive two Lyoko Points. *'Purchasing with Facebook credits. '''Players can opt to purchase Facebook credits and obtain the respective amount of Lyoko Points for the Facebook credits used. *'Earning Facebook credits.''' By answering surveys, questions, or purchasing items, Lyoko Points may be earned. Certain surveys or purchases will award different amounts of Lyoko Points. *Look out for giveaway Lyoko Points on the main Facebook page. At least once by month. Category:Lyoko Category:Social Game Category:Game